Uma breve visita
by Akitewa Muxxx
Summary: June vai visitar Shun, que está morando com seu irmão Ikki e Hyoga. O loiro irá balançar o coração de Shun? E June? Vai ficar sobrando ou Ikki pretende algo? Uma fanfic Shounenai e Shoujo
1. Chapter 1

Em algum lugar no centro de uma cidade agitada do Japão. Shun e Ikki dividiam um pequeno apartamento com Hyoga. Numa certa manhã, Ikki estava em seu quarto ouvindo música (heavy metal), Hyoga estava tomando café da manhã, pois acabara de acordar, enquanto ainda de pijama lia um livro. Shun havia acordado a pouco, e vinha se espreguiçando no corredor, vestido com um pijama azul que combinava com o do Cisne, que era branco. Com uma aparência cansada e bem sonolenta. Se sentou na frente de seu amigo, apoiando a face com uma das mãos e fechando os olhos, até que: 

- Shun! Volte pra cama, você não está se agüentando de olhos abertos.

- Hã... - murmurou ao acomodar sua cabeça na mesa. Hyoga o olhou novamente e voltou a ler o livro.

- Trinnn! - tocava o interfone. Ninguém se mexeu.

- Trinnn!

- Shun. - Hyoga encarou-o para que fosse atender.

- Ah... tá... eu... tô indo... Uahh! - bocejou.

- Ahn...?

- Bom dia! Sr. tem uma pessoa aqui pedindo para subir. É a Srta. June.

- Ahan... - Shun não ouviu sequer uma palavra. Desligou o interfone e se jogou no sofá. Pouco depois...

- Pééinnn! - toca a campainha.

- Shun quem era no interfone?

- Que...?

- Quem estava interfonando?

- Ahan... - murmurou.

- SHUN! - gritou Hyoga, já nervoso.

- AHHHH! O quê? - Shun pulou do sofá e deu um grito de susto.

- Pééinnn! - novamente a campainha.

- AHH! - gritou ao levar um susto, pois já estava se acomodando de novo no sofá. - Quem pode ser essa hora? Uahh!

E foi atender a porta, descabelado, quase dormindo e bocejando constantemente.

- Pééinnn!

- Já vai! $$#&... - Shun xingava baixinho, estava com tanto sono que cairia a qualquer momento. Abriu a porta.

- Oi SHUN! - gritou de felicidade, era June de Camaleão. Sorria de um jeito como se estivesse chegado ao céu.

- Ju... JUNE? - disse Shun acordando assustado.

- Sim, eu vim passar uns dias aqui! - soltando as duas malas que estava segurando e mais uma mochila em suas costas e se pendurando em Shun.

- Ai Shun! Que saudade! - Shun ainda estava assustado e se assustou mais ao ver o tanto de bagagem que a garota trazia, e pensou: - "Quantos meses ela pensa que vai ficar aqui?".

- Entre June... - voltando ao sono e pegando suas malas.

- Oi Hyoga! - a garota falava com tanto entusiasmo, que parecia que saíam flores de sua boca, para enfeitar aquele recinto tão masculino onde se encontrara. Quebrando aquele clima de tédio que até então pairava no local.

- Oi June.

- Que legal Shun! Adorei seu apê! Vê se passa uns dias na minha casa também! Ah! Você iria adorar, a gente ia na praia todos os dias! E eu ia fazer muitos doces para você! E também... - a garota não parava de falar e andar pelo apartamento, olhando as coisas, pegando-as para apreciar mais de perto.

Shun andava como um morto-vivo com as malas de June embaixo dos braços. Colocou-as ao lado do sofá e se sentou, tentando prestar atenção no que June falava.

- E foi minha amiga quem tinha me dado um desses! Eu não sabia que você tinha um Shun! Mas se você fosse lá pra casa, eu ia fazer alguns objetos de argila! Eu andei treinando muito! Sabe né? Eu não via a hora de chegar logo aqui! Quando comprei minha passagem eu dava pulos de alegria! - pulando em meio à sala, para demonstrar como havia feito.

June falava muito rápido e afobado, isso deixava Shun com mais sono ainda. E Hyoga parecia ignorá-la e se afundar cada vez mais no livro em que lia, desprezando aquele ar alegre que tentava empurrar todo o tédio e tristeza daquele lugar. June se sentou, ou melhor, se jogou no sofá ao lado de Shun, ainda falando da alegria de ter chegado e na ansiedade que sentira durante a viagem.

- Mas aí eu falei pra ela que eu não conhecia, mas ela insistiu! Eu fiquei com tanta raiva, mas... - Shun sem querer, se deita no colo de June, não se importando se a garota ia gostar ou não, só se importando em tentar cochilar um pouco.

- Oh! Shun! - Hyoga dessa vez prestou atenção, pensando que a garota ia reclamar.

- Sua pele está um caco! Mas não se preocupe que eu trouxe um creme! Ele é excelente! Em uma semana deixa a pele lisinha! - Hyoga a olhou com mais tédio e voltou a ler. Logo chega Ikki.

- Oi Ikki!

- June? Você aqui? Fazendo o quê?

- Vim passar uns dias aqui! Porque você sabe né? Eu tava tão só em casa que resolvi vir visitar o Shun! Mas não se preocupe, não vou atrapalhar nada e... - e continuou falando, falando e falando. E Ikki não cansava de se perguntar: - "Por que fui perguntar? Poderia muito bem ter iguinorado! AHHHHH!".

Hyoga já estava se enchendo e antes que pudesse pensar em dar um grito, foi caminhando para a porta da sala. Antes de sair Ikki avisou a Shun aonde ia.

- Estou indo para a academia.

- A tá! É muito longe? Tome cuidado Ikki! Porque as ruas são muito agitadas! E... - e antes que a deixasse falar mais saiu e fechou a porta.

- Que grosseria!

- Shun? Você está dormindo?

- Ahan... Hã? Não! - percebendo que já estava babando no colo da moça e que não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que disse.

- Nossa, parece estar muito cansado!

- Vou tomar um banho pra ver se desperto e depois a gente sai.

- Vamos sair? Que legal!

- Eu sempre corro em volta do quarteirão de manhã.

- Eu corro na praia!

- June, vou pôr suas malas no meu quarto tá? Se quiser algo é só pegar lá. - falou antes que ela disparasse a falar novamente.

- Tudo bem, Shun. - respondeu com um tom um tanto que triste. Não sabia por que, mas a tristeza de Hyoga a contagiou.

Aparece Hyoga, já arrumado, com uma calça azul um pouco apertada e uma camiseta sem manga branca e de meias brancas. Agora parecia que Hyoga estava mais feliz.

- Onde está o Shun? - perguntou para a garota que olhava tristemente a cidade através da grande janela.

- No banho. - Hyoga se surpreendeu com a resposta da garota, em tão poucas palavras e num tom quase que chorado.

- June, você está bem? - colocando as mãos nos ombros da garota.

- Sim Hyoga, estou! - disse a garota se encaminhando-se para a cozinha e deixando o loiro um pouco confuso. Levando as coisas do café da manhã, pondo um pouco de ordem na casa.

- Não June, deixe que eu arrumo!

- Isso me destrai.

- ... - Hyoga estava tão confuso, tentou animar a garota. Que também fazia esforço para se animar.

- Você gosta de praia né?

- É... eu adoro. - demorou um pouco para completar seu pensamento e voltou a falar. - Eu amo os animais que vivem na praia, o clima, tudo, tudo! - a cada palavra June ia se alegrando novamente. Até que disparou novamente e sua aparência já era a de antes, alegre e sorridente.

- Eu não sei bem o que é calor de verdade! Vivi por muito tempo na Sibéria!

- Nossa deve ter sido difícil né? Aquele frio, nem imagino como viveria num lugar desses! E as roupas? Sim, são muito lindas, mas são enormes! Ficam parecendo ursos!

- Hahaha! - pela primeira vez não se irritou com a tagalerice da garota. Até estava achando-a simpática.

- Ih! Lembrei que eu e Shun vamos sair! Tenho que me trocar! - saiu correndo para o quarto e sem pensar, meio que por pressa, abriu a porta.

- June?

- Oh! Me perdoe Shun! - batendo a porta e corando incrivelmente.

- Rsrsrs! - Cisne ri baixinho.

- Eu sou um desastre! Um desastre em pessoa! já te disse o que a ansiedade faz com uma pessoa? A pressa! Grrrr! Sempre me dando mal!

- Calma June! Você não viu nada de mais. Não é o fim do mundo! - diz Hyoga.

- O que não é o fim do mundo? Então você viu? Viu como eu sou um desastre? Não, eu não podia ter batido na porta? Mas é sempre a June que tem que passar pelas piores situações, sempre a June! Ai que vergonha!

- Rsrs! Você ainda está vermelha.

- Não me lembre disso! - estava com vergonha, mas não se esquecera do que vira. Que vira Shun do jeito que veio ao mundo!

- Estou pronto! - diz Shun vindo até a sala. June cora instantaneamente e sai correndo para o quarto.

- Nossa Shun, o que foi que aconteceu? - pergunta ironicamente como se não soubesse o que tinha ocorrido.

- A louca da June, entrou no quarto sem bater! E como eu tinha acabado de sair do banho...

- HAHAHAHA!

- Isso não é nada engraçado.

- Rs! Ahan... rs! - se segurando para não rir mais.  
- Pronto Shun! - os dois a olharam, June estava mais linda do que de costume, mesmo com uma roupa comum. O cabelo preso no alto da cabeça, vestida com uma calça capri bem justa de cor azul e uma blusa de moletom não tão justa, de cor lilás e tênis branco. Já Shun estava com uma blusa de capuz também, de cor laranja e uma calça, um pouco justa de cor azul e tênis branco. Os dois se deslumbraram com a beleza e feminilidade da garota.

- Aonde vão?

- Vamos correr pelo quarteirão.

- Tchau, Hyoga! - disse June.

- T-tchau June! - ainda surpreso.

- A gente já volta. - diz Shun.

- Tá bom. - responde.

June ainda estava envergonhada, Shun estava envergonhado por ela estar envergonhada (O.o). No elevador, o silêncio continua. Até chegarem à rua e um homem falar.

- E aí belezura?

- Ei! Você não viu que ela está comigo?

- Hahaha! Pensei que você também fosse uma garota! HAHAHA!

- Ora seu... - Shun já ia se descontrolar.

- Deixe ele de lado, vamos! - e saíram correndo, fazendo Cooper.

- Obrigada Shun!

- Não precisa me agradecer, eu não podia deixar um cara qualquer mexer com você.

- Shun. Me desculpe. - pelo episódio do banheiro.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu não vou atrapalhar se ficar por uns dias né?

- Não June! É um prazer estar com você. - Shun disse sem pensar, mais para agradar a garota.

Mas agora não estava mais achando incômoda a idéia dela ficar por uns dias, ela tinha mudado, aquela euforia toda foi só ansiedade, alegria. Afinal fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Continuaram a correr e a conversar, June falava mais do que podia agüentar.

- Oh! - June torce o tornozelo e cai no chão.

- June? Você esta bem? - oferecendo a mão para a garota se levantar.

- Ai, como eu sou desastrada! Ai! Acho que torci.

- Venha! Se sente aqui! - pegando na cintura da garota e sentando-a em uma escada em frente um prédio antigo.

- Ai! Nossa que lindo! - olhou para cima e viu aquele prédio cheio de imagens lindas e anjos. - Shun, você parece um deles! - apontando para os anjos, Shun ficou vermelho.

- Vamos ver se machucou? - massageando.

- Acho que foi um mau jeito. Vamos!

- Consegue andar?

- Sim! - olhando para os anjos. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

- Esta doendo não está?

- Ah, sim, um pouco! - June nem sentia mais a dor, a dor em seu coração era mais forte, quase que agonizante.

- Ah. - suspirou. - Shun você está muito lerdo!

- Pode deixar que eu te alcanço!

- Vai ser difícil! - disse ela ganhando velocidade e deixando Shun para trás. - Tente me pegar! - gritou.

As pessoas os olhavam com tanta ternura, aqueles dois! Ai, ai...June já estava no outro quarteirão e ele no final do primeiro. Enquanto o farol estava fechado, June o esperou, fazendo caretas e o provocando.

- Estou na frente! E olha que eu ainda me machuquei!

- Ah! eu vou te pegar! - abriu o sinal e Shun saiu rápido como um meteoro. Em pouco tempo alcançou a garota e a pegou pelo braço.

- Não disse?

- Ah, Shun! - disse com ar de ternura. Eles estavam um de frente para o outro e se entreolhavam. Até que June...

- Te adoro Shun! - o abraçou, e ele ficou envergonhado de novo.

- Vamos voltar? - se separando da garota.

- Ahan! - voltaram andando. E pararam em uma sorveteria. Estavam lá, os dois tomando sorvete e sendo olhados com ternura.

- Shun, estou adorando ficar aqui com você! Nunca me senti tão feliz como agora! - Shun somente sorriu para a garota. Terminaram o sorvete e foram pra casa, conversando.

Os dois chegaram cansados em casa.

- Chegamos! - gritou June. "Nossa!" pensou Ikki, ele a fitou inteira, parado na cozinha, com um copo na mão. "Ela está mais linda do que de costume!".

- Estou cansado! - disse Shun se jogando no sofá.

- Onde foram? - perguntou Ikki, com um pouco de ciúme.

- Fomos correr um pouco! - disse June se aproximando de Ikki e pegando um copo de água, enquanto a garota bebia de olhos fechados, Ikki olhou cada curva de seu belo corpo, analisou tão bem que saberia descrever perfeitamente. E continuou olhando quando ela se virou para colocar o copo na pia. Passou por Ikki e foi até o sofá, se sentando no chão na frente de Shun.

- Hei June! Sente aqui! - disse Shun se sentando direito.

- Eu quero me deitar aqui no chão.

- Certeza? - fez que sim com a cabeça, se deitou e ficou olhando Shun se espreguiçar no sofá.

- Trouxe uns filmes. - disse Ikki.

- Eba! Adoro assistir filme! - batendo palmas. Se sentou e pegou as quatro caixas em cima da mesa.

- Esse aqui não! - Ikki tirou o filme da mão dela antes que pudesse ver.

- Ah Ikki, por quê? - perguntava com toda inocência do mundo.

- Esse é muuuito chato! - Shun, tentando contornar a situação.

- Deixa eu ver só a capa?

- NÃO!

- Ah eu sou muito curiosa! Deixa Ikki? - se pendurando nas costas de Ikki, que estava abaixado mexendo no vídeo, para ver se pegava o filme. Shun tinha que fazer algo.

- June! Por que você não senta aqui do meu lado? Não é mais interessante?

- Ai Shun... - disse pensando: "Que fofo!". Ikki olhou-os pelo canto do olho. June se sentou ao lado de Shun, Ikki colocou um filme de terror e se sentou em uma poltrona, fitando-os constantemente.

Volta ou outra June se assustava e se agarrava ao garoto, ficando envergonhada depois, e Shun sempre a respondia com um sorriso ou um: -"Está tudo bem!". Hyoga chega, já estava anoitecendo.

- Cheguei.

- Onde estava, Hyoga?

- Fui visitar um amigo meu.

- Ah. - disse Andrômeda, com um pouco de ciúme. Na verdade muito ciúme. Hyoga se deita no chão e fica assistindo. Fica ali por algum tempo, já no final do filme, sai.

- Não estou agüentando de cansaço. Vou dormir.

- Boa noite! Hyoga.

- Bo-boa noite! - Hyoga ficava nervoso, ela falava de um jeito tão sensual, mas ao mesmo tempo inocente, não era de propósito. Era o jeito dela.

- Também estou ficando com sono.

- Não é cedo para dormir? June. - disse Ikki, com um tom um pouco sacana.

- É... Acho que vou esperar o filme acabar.

- Quando quiser é só ir pro meu quarto. - disse Shun.

- Eu vou dormir com você? - Ikki olhou imediatamente para Shun, esperando uma resposta do irmão.

- N-não! Eu vou dormir na sala!

- Ah, eu posso dormir aqui, não se preocupe!

- Não June, eu insisto, durma na minha cama!

- Ah, então ta! - deu um sorrisinho. Ikki ficou aliviado. O filme acabou e Ikki colocou outro, dessa vez um suspense.

Os três assistiram até metade, Shun desde o começo já estava com um pouco de sono, dessa vez não caiu no colo de June. Ela o colocou no colo, passando as mãos em seus cabelos. Ikki observava tudo.

- Oh, June? Hã? Eu caí de novo no seu colo?

- Não, você estava com tanto sono, que eu te puxei para o meu colo. Tudo bem, pode ficar aí! - e na maior inocência passava suas delicadas e brancas mãos entre seus cabelos verdes.

Ikki já estava ficando com raiva, mas não ia sair dali tão cedo.

- Ikki. Poderia pegar um copo de água para mim?

- Posso. Quer comer algo? Tem torta.

- Eu quero! - passava a mão na face levemente rosada em seu colo.

- Ah! June... é melhor parar!

- Não está gostando, Shun?

- Não... não é isso! É que... hã... talvez eu não me controle!

- Oh, me desculpe! Eu não quis... - June se levantou e foi para a cozinha.

- Não June, não quis te ofender! Não é isso... ai caramba!

- Pode deixar Shun, eu não toco mais em você!

- Mas June... - pensou: "Ei! Por que estou me importando se ela toca em mim? Deveria não me importar! Mas... mas eu gosto! Como? Quando ela me toca, sinto um calor incontrolável, por quê? O simples toque de suas mãos em mim, como quando a peguei quando estava caindo, o simples roçar de sua pele na minha! Isso me deixa tão... tão... estranho!".

June estava na cozinha comendo torta ao lado de Ikki, que se segurava para não agarrá-la ali mesmo, era muito provocante! Seu jeito era provocante! Ikki teve que sair, senão não responderia por seus atos. Voltou para a poltrona. June terminou de comer e se sentou no sofá, longe de Shun, deixando um assento entre eles.

- June, vem cá!

- Não, estou bem aqui. - passou um tempo e Shun estava com mais sono do que antes. June percebeu e se sentou no chão.

- June, fique aqui.

- Você está com sono, tem que dormir.

- Posso me deitar no seu colo? Juro que não falo mais nada! - pensou: "Por quê? Por que tenho essa necessidade de ficar perto dela?".

- Não Shun! Vou dormir!

- Não vai terminar de assistir o filme? - perguntou Ikki.

- Não, Ikki! Vou tomar um banho e dormir. - pensou Ikki: "Tomar banho? Como seria June tomando banho? Ahh..." Ficou imaginando enquanto June saía.

- Boa Noite, Andrômeda! - dizendo um pouco zangada. Entrou no quarto e foi direto para o banheiro. A água caindo sobre seu corpo magnífico e surge um pensamento: "Não conseguiria ficar tão perto dele sem tocá-lo! Impossível!".

Após o banho deitou-se. Enquanto Shun e Ikki conversavam.

- Não acredito que vai deixar mais uma passar?

- Como assim Ikki?

- Você não vai fazer nada com ela?

- Ikki! Não seja tão bruto! Não acho que tenho que fazer algo, não quero forçá-la a nada. Nem estava pensando nisso! June é só minha amiga!

- Você é mesmo muito lerdo Shun! Ela está te dando mole faz tempo! E você não vai nem tirar uma casquinha? Ela é louca por você Shun! Ataca de vez! Chega tirando a roupa dela, e deitando ela na cama... como se faz com uma...

- Ikki! - interrompeu. - Eu não vou fazer nada com ela, e ela não está louca por mim! Não vê como ela é inocente, às vezes pode só parecer que ela se insinua. Porque realmente ela é pura!

- Pura? Hahaha!

- Por que ri?

- Shun, ela se entregaria a você! Só está esperando você dar uma brecha!

- Não pense isso da June!

- Não vou mais gastar meu tempo com uma garotinha sensível como você!

- Garotinha? Hunf! Você que pensa! - pensou: "Queria poder tocá-la profundamente! O que? Esses pensamentos... Não! Não posso!". Ikki já tinha saído e Shun foi até seu quarto para pegar um cobertor e um travesseiro.

- June? Quero pegar umas coisas!

- Pode entrar! - disse a garota, colocando a blusa. Ainda deu tempo de Shun ver o contorno de seu corpo, iluminado pela luz da lua.

- Me desculpe, mas eu bati na porta!

- Eu já estava trocada. - ainda zangada. Shun entrou e pegou tudo o que tinha que pegar, foi pra sala e se trocou lá mesmo. Se deitou.

O tempo passava, rolava pra cá, rolava pra lá... e não conseguia dormir. June a mesma coisa, só pensando. June resolveu tomar um copo de água para ver se se acalmava. Passou pela sala e viu Shun deitado, sem camisa. Shun sabia que era a garota e fingiu estar dormindo. Foi até a cozinha e bebeu água, voltou e por trás do sofá olhava Shun dormir, ou pelo menos fingir. Deitou-se no encosto do sofá, se equilibrando para ver Shun mais de perto. Shun pensou que a garota já tinha ido, mas não abriu os olhos, parecia estar com sono de verdade. De repente uma lágrima cai sobre a face de Shun, escorrida do belo rosto de June.

- Um anjo! - sussurrou. Foi tentar pôr as mãos nos cabelos de Shun, mas se desequilibrou e acabou caindo em cima dele.

- Ah! - Shun se assustou.

- Me perdoe Shun! - disse se levantando e chorando ainda mais. - Eu sabia, eu sou um desastre! Uma monstra! Tinha que ser comigo! Tinha que ser! - caindo de joelhos no tapete em frente o sofá.

- Calma June, não foi nada, eu só me assustei! A propósito, o que fazia?

- Eu estava vendo se você já tinha dormido! Me doeu na consciência ter ficado com raiva de você! Shun... me desculpa?

- Claro que sim June! - abaixou abraçando-a. Ao se distanciar, passou a mão em seu rosto, lhe enxugando as lágrimas.

- Shun...

- Hum?

- Eu... eu... EU SOU UMA IDIOTA! - e pôs-se a chorar novamente. Não queria dizer isso, queria ter dito seus sentimentos a ele.

- Calma June! Sente-se. - colocou-a no sofá e sentou ao lado dela, virando seu rosto para ele. Os dois viraram os corpos, para que ficassem um de frente para o outro, involuntariamente.

- June...

- O que? - disse alto e ainda chorando.

- Isso...

- Isso o q... - antes que pudesse terminar, Shun trouxe sua face para perto e a beijou delicadamente.

- Shun?

- Não fale... - e voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez beijou-a com mais intensidade, mais rápido. Passou a mão por seus cabelos. June passava suas mão na nuca de Shun.

- Pare June!

- De novo? Com licença! - já estava se levantando, quando Shun a puxou.

- Tudo bem! - deixou a garota acariciá-lo. Passando as mãos em seus cabelos e em seus ombros, mas Shun estava sentindo algo a mais, suas mãos não se controlavam e insistiam em passar da cintura da garota. Ela nem se deu conta.

- Tem certeza June?

- Do que Shun?

- De que quer ir além.

- Além? Sabia! Vocês homens só pensam nisso! - disse gritando não muito alto. - Pensei que você fosse diferente Shun. - baixando a voz e se retirando.

- June! - deixou que ela fosse, não queria magoá-la mais. E apesar do beijo ter sido bom, na hora, se lembrou de outra pessoa: Hyoga!

E o amado cavaleiro do Shun aparece no corredor. Acordou com o grito de Shun e June falando alto.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Hyoga vinha pelo corredor escuro, quando estava chegando à sala, a única luz que entrava pela janela lhe iluminou a face e o resto do corpo.

- Ah, foi a June.

- O que você tentou fazer com ela?

- Não sei Hyoga, não consigo me controlar quando ela me toca! Me sinto muito estranho! É como se uma chama percorresse todo o meu corpo e...

- Entendo.

- Mas eu sinto também uma necessidade de estar perto dela, de ser tocado em cada parte de meu corpo...

- Han han! - Hyoga tossiu propositalmente para Shun não entrar em detalhes.

- Também sinto uma ternura, uma pureza vindo dela, como um anjo! Não estou mais achando ela uma chata!

- Hum... Interessante!

- Mas tem uma outra pessoa, por quem eu sinto uma coisa parecida. Eu adoro estar com essa pessoa, sua energia, seu jeito, sua áurea, até mesmo sua pele, seu abraço... Ah, tudo! Sua amizade não é só mais uma para mim, sinto algo especial, como se não pudesse perdê-la! Jamais! Um amor diferente... Seu jeito me encanta... sua coragem...

- Shun... não fale mais nada! - colocando a mão em sua boca e em seguida se aproximando e beijando-o. Beijou-o delicadamente, um simples contato de lábios.

- Hyoga! Como...? Como soube?

- Shun, nesse apartamento, quem convive todos os dias com você sou eu e o Ikki. Você não sentiria tal coisa pelo Ikki, ou sentiria?

- Não!

- Então logo percebi que falava de mim. Poderia ser alguém de fora, que você via durante sua caminhada pelas manhãs, mas você quase não se relaciona com ninguém... então logo descobri. E também o jeito que você me olha, a forma com que me toca...

- Mas então... então por que você me correspondeu? A não ser que...

- Sim Shun! Eu sinto o mesmo por você! Sinto um amor diferente do que se sente por um irmão ou amigo e diferente do que se sente por uma mulher! Como se eu não pudesse nunca me separar de você, te ter sempre ao meu lado!

- Hyoga...?

- Mas não quero que esse sentimento atrapalhe nossas vidas! Porque ambos sabemos que é eterno. Mesmo que fique com a June e eu com outra pessoa, ainda vou sentir isso por você Andrômeda.

- Mas eu senti um pouco de ciúme quando você disse que foi à casa de um amigo!

- Ah, Shun! Eu também sinto um pouco de ciúme de vocês dois. Mas sei que o que sente por ela é desejo e que um dia poderá acabar. Mas como já disse, nosso sentimento é eterno! - novamente se aproximou de Shun e beijou-o. Shun estava surpreso por Hyoga corresponder seus sentimentos.

- A gente não poderia se beijar então! Isso não é desejo?

- Shun, às vezes, o beijo pode ser mais puro do que o sexo, ou ao contrário. Se eu te beijasse e sentisse um desejo inevitável, com certeza a idéia de vocês ficarem juntos me perturbaria mais do que tudo. Eu ia querer seu corpo também e não só sua alma. Mas se eu te beijo e sinto ternura, sinto essa paz, é que o beijo é puro e não tenho outras intenções.

- ... - Shun só ouvia maravilhado com a compreensão do Cisne. Seus sentimentos eram exatamente iguais.

- Mas se você beija June e sabe que tem desejos e não quer satisfazê-los, é que seu beijo é impuro. Você a beija pensando em ir além, porém não deixa seu desejo se satisfazer, seu corpo se manifestar. Se sentisse o mesmo por mim quando me beijasse, seu beijo seria impuro.

- Ah, Hyoga! Não me apaixonei por seu corpo e sim por sua alma!

- Eu digo o mesmo! - disse se levantando. - E uns beijinhos de vez em quando não fazem mal a ninguém!

- Rsrs! - viu o seu querido amigo se afastando da sala e indo em direção ao quarto.

- Shun!

- Sim?

- Não deixe essa oportunidade passar, tente falar com June amanhã!

- Pode deixar, obrigado! - agora podia dormir sossegado, depois de ter tirado um grande peso de seu coração. E saber que Hyoga não ficaria magoado se Shun ficasse com June.

Estava tudo resolvido, ou melhor, quase tudo. Qual seria a decisão de June?

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

N.A: Eu disse, shounen-ai bem levinho... prometo um hentai da hora para a segunda parte. O que achou? Me contate plis! 


	2. Chapter 2

Shun acorda com um barulho na cozinha, era June, que já estava acordada e estava preparando o café da manhã. Hyoga estava vindo no corredor e Ikki ainda estava dormindo. 

- Bom dia June! - o Cisne se impressionou mais uma vez com a beleza da garota, cada dia mais linda! Vestida com uma blusa de capuz fechada de cor rosa, que combinava com a cor de seus lábios, uma calça capri justa de cor verde e tênis branco. Estava pronta para correr, dessa vez seus cabelos estavam soltos e somente uma parte presa no alto da cabeça e a franja solta, caída nos olhos. Hyoga ainda estava de pijama.

- Bom dia Hyoga! - disse colocando as coisas na mesa.

- Acordou cedo. Nem precisava arrumar a mesa. Eu já estava acordando... Uahh. - bocejando de sono.

- O Shun ainda não acordou? - Shun fingia que estava dormindo, só para ouvir o que os dois conversavam.

- Ele dorme como um anjo! - diz June olhando Shun dormir.

- Estou... acordando! - tomando coragem e pulando do sofá. Foi até a cozinha e abraçou Hyoga.

- Bom dia!

- Bo- bom dia Shun! - June somente olhou confusa e se virou para pegar o suco.

- Bom dia June! - disse pegando a garota por trás e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

- Shun!

- Não vai me dar bom dia? - ainda segurando a garota.

- Bom dia! Agora me larga! - Hyoga somente sorriu e Shun foi para o quarto. Não muito tempo depois aparece Ikki.

- Bom dia pra vocês.

- Bom dia Ikki! - disse June espontânea.

- Bom dia! - disse o cisne. Sentaram-se os três à mesa.

- June, foi você quem preparou tudo isso? - perguntou Ikki.

- Sim, fui eu! Ta gostoso?

- Ta! - responde Ikki, aparece Shun, já trocado. Com uma blusa de capuz e zíper de cor azul, calça verde e tênis branco, combinando com June.

- Pronto! - disse ao chegar e se sentar ao lado de Ikki e de Hyoga. Os quatro tomaram café, e Shun parecia estar mais esperto, pois a cada minuto elogiava a garota, que sempre ficava vermelha.

A paciência de Ikki estava se esgotando, então começou a dar indiretas para June.

- Quer me fazer companhia hoje? Vou para a academia. - perguntou Ikki, Shun o olhou, não estava gostando nada disso.

- Não vai dar Ikki, vou correr com o Shun! - Fênix encara seu irmão.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos June! - Shun já estava na porta. Os dois saíram e Ikki deu um soco na parede.

- O que foi Fênix? Não acredito que vai disputar June com seu próprio irmão!

- E se for? Você não tem nada a ver com isso! O Shun é só uma garotinha assustada!

- Então parece que a June se derrete por garotinhas assustadas!

- Cálice Cisne idiota!

- Hahaha! - Hyoga preferiu rir em vez de discutir com Ikki, que por sua vez pegou suas coisas e saiu.

- Aonde vai?

- Não te interessa! - e bateu a porta.

Enquanto isso Shun e June ficaram presos no elevador, por falta de energia.

- Shun! - disse se agarrando à parede do elevador.

- Calma June, tenho certeza que volta logo! Não se assuste!

- Eu tenho medo de lugares fechados!

- Por quê? - disse Shun se aproximando da garota assustada e pegando em seus cabelos loiros.

- Shun...

- June... - quando iam se beijar, o elevador voltou a funcionar e abriu as portas.

June saiu primeiro e não sabia por que nunca conseguia relaxar, apesar de querer beijá-lo, tocá-lo, sentia algo estranho que a impedia de se entregar. Os dois saíram às ruas já correndo.

- Vamos ver quem ganha hoje? - disse Shun ganhando velocidade e partindo na frente de June.

- Eu é claro! - e correu com toda a velocidade que pôde. Corriam entre as poucas pessoas que andavam na calçada.

As pessoas olhavam-os com todo o amor do mundo, que casal perfeito! No final do segundo quarteirão, quando Shun ia ganhar, June toma velocidade e pula nas costas do garoto.

- Ahá!

- Ah June! Não vale!

- Eu te peguei!

- Tudo bem, merece um prêmio! Vamos tomar um sorvete! E eu te levo de cavalinho até lá!

- Ok! - durante o trajeto da volta até a sorveteria, June aproveitava.

- Mais rápido Shun! - e as pessoas admiravam o casal, uns ficavam espantados, pois sempre desconfiaram que Shun fosse gay!

Pararam na sorveteria e pediram o mesmo que da última vez.

- June estou me divertindo muito com você aqui!

- Sério? Eu também estou Shun! - os dois não paravam de se olhar e ficarem vermelhos, ficaram lá por mais de uma hora, conversando.

Saíram da sorveteria e Shun tomou coragem e abraçou June, e assim foram o trajeto inteiro até chegarem ao elevador.

- June... preciso fazer uma coisa!

- Então faça, Shun! - o garoto se surpreendeu com a resposta da garota.

Ela nunca tinha dado uma brecha tão grande para ele, essa era a hora. Shun se aproximou e beijou a garota com todo o fervor de sua alma. Passou as mãos por seus cabelos e em sua cintura. June também passava as mãos nos cabelos de Shun e em suas costas, até que...

- É melhor pararmos! - dessa vez foi June, ao sentir um movimento estranho entre as pernas de Shun. Ele ficou super vermelho e não disse nada, apenas olhou para a parede e tentou se acalmar.

- Desculpe Shun, mas... - antes de dizer a porta se abriu e os dois saíram. Entraram em casa e Shun tentou agir normalmente.

- Chegamos! - e caiu de bruços no sofá. June foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo de água.

- Hyoga vou te ajudar a fazer a comida! - pegando uma faca e ajudando o loiro a cortar os legumes. Depois de uma hora chega Ikki.

- Ikki! - disse Shun - Chegou na hora certa, já estávamos indo almoçar!

- Eu não quero almoçar. - e foi direto para o quarto, estava morrendo de ciúme.

- Ele é estranho! - disse June. Sentaram e almoçaram, Shun e Hyoga elogiavam a comida que June tinha feito.

Ikki estava com ciúme, com raiva, ninguém sabia o que passava pela cabeça dele. Enquanto Hyoga e Shun arrumavam a mesa, June disse que ia à farmácia e já voltava. Depois de terem arrumado tudo, ter dado um jeito na casa, os dois se sentaram no sofá para descansar.

- Estou morto!

- Eu também! - concorda Shun.

- Parece que as coisas andam bem entre você e a June.

- Mais ou menos. Parece que ela quer e não quer.

- Ela deve estar com receio, com medo.

- De quê?

- Ela não se sente muito bem na presença do Ikki, pode não parecer mas é. E ela percebeu que Ikki está estranho com você, te olha como se fosse um rival.

- É pode ser. - o silêncio pairou e os dois se aproximaram um pouco, Shun se deita no peito de Hyoga.

- Shun, eu sei que você vai conseguir! - abraçando-o. Ficaram assim por uns instantes até que Shun levanta e beija Hyoga, um beijo de verdade, onde parecia que as almas se tocavam através das línguas. O silêncio foi quebrado.

- Shun? Hyoga?

- Ikki? - Andrômeda se surpreendeu.

- O que significa isso? Seu cisne maldito, você... você se aproveitou da ingenuidade do meu irmão! - totalmente furioso e fora de si, pegou o loiro pelo pescoço.

- Não Ikki! Solta ele!

- Shun? - disse surpreso. - Ele não te machucou?

- Claro que não!

- Então você é gay? Ah eu já imaginava! Essa sua cara não mente! Seu jeito!

- Ikki! Cale-se!

- Não se meta Hyoga! - dando um empurrão e jogando Hyoga no chão. - Por isso que não quis nada com a June! Quando estão juntos falam de que, maquiagem? Hahaha!

- Ikki! Saiba que eu tentei! Ontem à noite eu e June estávamos sozinhos aqui na sala! Eu tentei e acabei estragando tudo! Tudo! - disse chorando.

- Ora Shun! Um homem de verdade não chora! E nem beija outro! - olhando para Hyoga, que se levantara e estava atrás de Fênix. - Você não merece a June, ela merece um homem de verdade, como eu!

- Ikki, você seria capaz de roubá-la de mim?

- Roubá-la? Hahaha! Não me faça rir Andrômeda! Ela não ia te querer, assim que souber que você é gay, vai te dispensar rapidinho! Não acredito que só tem eu de Homem nesse apartamento. Shun... Tenho vergonha de dizer que você é meu irmão!

- Ikki... - já chorando. Hyoga o abraça.

- Ikki, não conte nada a June. Por seu irmão!

- Cale a boca idiota! - e saiu para seu quarto.

- Shun, se acalme!

- O Ikki não entende!

- Um dia ele entenderá. - Hyoga tenta consolá-lo.

June chega e demora um pouco para trancar a porta, cheia de sacolas e os dois se separam imediatamente. Shun corre para lavar o rosto.

- Voltei! Ainda dei uma passadinha no mercado! Onde está o Shun?

- Aqui June. - voltando do quarto.

- Você parece triste.

- Não foi nada.

- Shun, vou dar uma saidinha, daqui uma ou duas horas eu volto. - diz Hyoga.

- Certo. - Shun ainda estava triste, pois seu irmão tinha vergonha dele. Ikki volta do quarto.

- Shun vou fazer uma vitamina para você.

- Por favor June, vou tomar um banho e já volto.

June foi até a cozinha, onde agora Ikki estava.

- June, me conte, você tinha algum namorado na ilha onde morava? - disse fazendo charme, se encostando à janela.

- Ah Ikki, eu andei uns tempos com um garoto da ilha, mas fui enganada, prefiro não falar sobre isso. Mas lembro que quando era pequena ainda, chegou um garotinho na ilha, ele era tão meigo e frágil...

- Me conte mais June! - se aproximando mais da garota.

- No primeiro dia ele chorou, mas logo nós ficamos amigos e eu não deixei mais ele chorar. Mesmo ele sendo tão frágil, eu me sentia protegida perto dele. A gente brincava muito, éramos melhores amigos. E foi ele quem brigou com um garoto que gostava de mim, que só me aborrecia. Se revelou um verdadeiro cavaleiro!

- Que linda história! - se aproximando mais ainda.

- Foi triste o dia da despedida! Fui levar ele até o porto, naquele dia eu chorei tanto! Ele realmente era especial... ele era... o seu irmão!

- O quê? Ele foi capaz de te defender? Pensei que ele nem ligasse pra você!

- É eu também Ikki... - disse se afastando e indo para a janela da sala, olhando para a lua, Ikki a seguiu. - Ontem, um homem mexeu comigo, e se não fosse eu para acalmá-lo ele teria voado para cima dele! Que valente!

- E me mostrou ontem que realmente gostava de mim, me beijou! Mas eu sou tão idiota que sempre saio correndo, não sei por que fico com medo.

- Medo?

- Isso, alguém quer nos separar e sua força é tão grande... que está conseguindo! - Ikki olhou para si mesmo e sentiu uma dor em seu coração, mas não podia voltar atrás! - Não vou mais me aproximar muito de Shun, eu só destruo as coisas! Atrapalho os momentos a dois, não quero magoá-lo mais!

- Você precisa de alguém que te faça sentir o que nunca sentiu. - passando as mãos no rosto da garota, ia beijá-la. Mas Shun chega.

- Ikki? June?

- Shu- Shun?

- O que estavam fazendo?

- Nada. - diz June olhando para o céu que escurecera a pouco e para a lua, que ainda caminhava sobre o céu, aparecendo por completo.

- Shun, sua vitamina está na mesa. - Ikki ainda estava do seu lado. A garota sai e se repousa no sofá, dormindo.

Shun se senta e coloca a cabeça da garota em seu colo, assistindo TV e tomando a vitamina, que parecia estar com um gosto especial. O silêncio pairou, Ikki e Shun assistiam sem falar entre si. Ikki às vezes olhava June dormir no colo de seu irmão, enquanto ele passava as mãos entre os fios dourados de seus cabelos e às vezes na face levemente rosada da garota. O tempo passava, passava e passava. Shun ainda tentou falar com Ikki, que respondia com poucas palavras, quando não permanecia calado, ignorando o irmão.

- Demorei? - Hyoga quebrou o silêncio.

- Um pouco!

- Ikki, não queria ficar brigado com você. Queria que entendesse!

- É difícil Shun, foi tudo tão de surpresa.

- O que você viu não passou de uma demonstração de carinho. O que sentimos um pelo outro está entre amor fraterno e amizade...

- É uma ligação entre as almas. - completou o Cisne que se sentava no chão.

- Por mais que me esforço não entendo! Mas seja o que for, Shun, você ainda é meu irmão! Te amo!

- Eu também te amo Ikki!

- Me desculpe Hyoga!

- Tudo bem Fênix.

- Tomara que a June não tenha escutado. Que tal sairmos os quatro?

- Pode ser. - disse Hyoga.

- Vamos.

- June acorde... - passando as pontas dos dedos em sua face, beijando seu rosto, Ikki não gostou muito disso. - Vamos... acorde! - falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Hã...? Hum... - passou a mão nos cabelos e se levantou.

- Ta a fim de sair June?

- Aham... Deixa eu acordar primeiro... - indo ao banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido e despertou do belo sonho que havia tido com o garoto que acabara de acordá-la.

- Posso entrar June?

- Sim, estou me arrumando no banheiro! - colocou um vestido rodado não muito decotado, de cor verde e um sapato baixinho e soltou completamente os cabelos.

- Posso abrir a porta? - perguntou June.

- Pode. - Shun viu aquela figura encantadora, estava realmente muito bem vestida, muito atraente.

- Que foi Shun?

- Na-nada! - se dando conta de que estava paralisado olhando a garota. Shun estava com uma camiseta verde e uma calça jeans, e de tênis branco. Foram até a sala, Hyoga e Ikki também ficaram boquiabertos. Estavam vestidos mais ou menos como Shun. Aquela roupa de June deixava suas curvas bem definidas.

- Para onde vamos?

- Ainda não sabemos. - respondeu Hyoga, ainda encantado com a garota, assim como Ikki.

Os quatro saíram, ainda não sabiam direito aonde iam, mas Ikki sabia onde ia terminar a noite, junto de June. Ela não andava de mãos dadas nem abraçada com ninguém, muitos homens mexiam com ela, achando que era irmã de Hyoga. Por Ikki, já teria brigado com todos os que mexiam com a garota.

- Eles não são pra você! Não quer experimentar um homem de verdade? - disse um desconhecido. Ikki e Shun disputavam a garota. Shun se descontrola.

- Seu idiota! - e deu um soco no cara, que caiu desmaiado no chão, não esperaram ele levantar para revidar. Por pouco não arranja uma briga.

- Ai Shun! Não precisava se meter em encrenca por mim! - abraçou o garoto.

- Já sei, podemos ir ao boliche! - idéia de Hyoga, todos concordaram e eles foram.

Chegando lá, Ikki ofereceu seu lugar para June sentar.

- Preste atenção June, olhe como se ganha! - acertou todos os pinos.

- Boa Ikki! - sorriu. Shun jogou, Hyoga também, mas agora era a vez da dama. Se abaixou com delicadeza e pegou a bola.

Ikki olhava a garota com muito prazer. Shun não estava gostando da concorrência, e Hyoga olhava disfarçadamente.

- ÊÊÊ! - acertou todos os pinos. Era a vez de Ikki novamente. Jogou e acertou tudo, ele estava ganhando.

- Muito bem Ikki! - a garota se impressionava. Mas a beleza e ternura de Shun a impressionavam mais, várias vezes se pegava admirando o garoto, que nem percebia que estava sendo observado.

Quando Shun acertava, June se pendurava nele, era um pretexto para abraçá-lo. Depois de muitas jogadas, se cansaram, Ikki foi o ganhador. Já estavam no caminho de volta para casa.

- Eu ganhei! Ah... Não acha que eu mereça um prêmio, June? - disse num tom que não agradou nem um pouco Shun.

- Sim, é claro! - Ikki já pensava como seria a noite, se June agüentaria até o outro dia. - Amanhã faço uma torta para você! - Ikki despenca (gota!). E todos riem.

- Hahaha!

- Hahaha!

- Hahaha!

Finalmente chegaram. Hyoga se despediu de todos e foi dormir, realmente estava cansado, mas antes disse:

- Shun! Lembra do prometido né?

- Não vou me aproximar dela.

- Como?

- Você não percebeu que Ikki a quer? Eu não vou concorrer com o meu irmão!

- Shun, ele só quer se aproveitar dela, uma noite e nada mais!

- Mas vou magoar o Ikki! Eu não quero isso!

- Shun, você vai deixar a June nas mãos do Ikki? (Literalmente ").

- Não, eu não queria, mas pelo meu irmão... eu abro mão da June!

- Shun não seja tolo! Vai deixá-lo usá-la? Ele vai magoá-la, não se importa com os sentimentos dela? Você está agindo pior do que o Ikki! - Shun parou e pensou, realmente não poderia deixar Ikki fazer isso com ela, afinal além de magoar a garota, Shun estava apaixonado por ela.

- Sim Hyoga! Vou cumprir o prometido!

- Então é melhor ir logo. Olhe. - Ikki estava se aproximando demais da garota, mesmo que ela não quisesse, ele ia beijá-la. Estavam ainda perto da porta.

- June! Vai ficar parada aí? - tentando distrai-la.

- Não... uah... estou com sono! - disse indo para o quarto. Boa noite!

- Também vou dormir. - Ikki pensou: "Droga! Já estragaram minha noite!".

- Parece que ninguém ganhou. Irmãozinho! Ela não quis nenhum de nós!

- Isso não é uma competição onde a June é o troféu! Ela fica com quem ela quiser, se ela não quiser nenhum de nós, assim vai ser!

- Você é muito inocente! - diz Ikki indo para o quarto. Shun ficou pensando, pensando e pensando. De novo ia ser uma longa noite mal dormida.

- Tenho que pegar minhas coisas no quarto. - e lá foi ele.

- June? Desculpa incomodar, tenho que pegar minhas coisas.

- Ta pode entrar!

- Com licença!

- Shun, não está te incomodando dormir no sofá? Se quiser eu durmo lá!

- Não precisa! Estou bem! - pegou tudo e foi para a sala.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Shun. - parecia estar triste.

Shun chegou na sala e estava arrumando "sua cama". Enquanto June decidia o que fazer, não podia esperar novamente Shun dormir e cair em cima dele. Foi para a sala.

- Ahh! Me desculpa Shun! - flagrando o garoto de cabelos verdes só de cueca. E colocando imediatamente as mãos no rosto.

- June! Não olhe, já estou me vestindo! - colocando a calça com toda pressa do mundo, enquanto June via tudo através dos dedos.

- Pronto!

- Me desculpe! Já é a segunda vez que faço isso! Já deve estar se perguntando se é de propósito!

- É? - disse tirando uma da cara da June.

- Não Shun!

- Mesmo se fosse, não foi nada de mais! - June se virou para a cozinha e ficou parada. - O que veio fazer aqui? Beber água? Porque acho que tem água gelada aí na...

- Não... - interrompeu um pouco envergonhada. - Queria ver a lua! - improvisando.

- ... - Shun despenca (gota!). June se aproxima da enorme janela em frente ao sofá. O garoto espera um pouco e logo vai atrás da amiga.

- Você gosta da lua né? - parou ao lado dela e a olhou.

June sorriu e admirou a luz da lua iluminar o rosto e principalmente o corpo definido de Shun. Voltou a olhar para a lua, Shun aproveita a distração da garota para pôr a mão em sua cintura, abraçando-a. June se aconchega e encosta a cabeça no ombro dele. Não trocavam sequer uma palavra. Até Shun virar o rosto da garota e dizer:

- June.

- Sim?

- Te amo!

- Ah Shun! - disse pondo uma das mãos na nuca e a outra na cintura do garoto e beijando-o.

Shun apertou as mãos na cintura da garota, era a coisa que mais queria fazer, desceu as mãos até os quadris e ali parou, antes que ela reclamasse. A velocidade do beijo aumentou e a intensidade também, logo June sentiu novamente a "mudança de estado" de Shun, que ao sentir a mudança, agarrou a garota. June se assustou, já ia se distanciar novamente, mas ia estragar tudo, então o jeito era curtir. Passando a mão nos cabelos macios de Shun.

Shun se distanciou da garota. Virou-se de costas e disse:

- Pula!

- Eba! - até nessas horas os dois inventavam de brincar. Shun a levou de cavalinho até o sofá, onde a derrubou.

June caiu deitada no sofá e Shun colocou o joelho no braço do sofá e foi percorrendo o corpo da garota com os olhos, até chegar aos olhos dela, juntou os corpos e...

- Shun! Não é certo fazer isso!

- Por que June? Você não quer? Eu entendo. - a olhando nos olhos.

- Não Andrômeda! Você não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento! Só nós dois, mais ninguém! Mas... e o Ikki, vai ficar furioso!

- Depois eu me entendo com ele. - voltando a beijar June.

- Mas Shun...

- O que foi June? - disse se afastando dela.

- Eu não tenho certeza. - Shun saiu completamente de cima da garota. Os dois se sentaram frente a frente.

- Não quero te forçar a nada.

- É que eu achava que você era diferente dos outros.

- June! Eu não sou um santo! Mas também não sou como os outros que só pensam nisso, se quero fazer isso com você é porque realmente eu gosto de você. E nós não nos conhecemos ontem! - disse segurando as mãos da garota.

- Às vezes acho que os homens só me querem para se divertir, assim como o Ikki demonstrava.

- O Ikki não é tão mau assim... mas dessa vez acho que ele só queria te tirar de mim. Ele acha que eu nunca vou ser homem suficiente para uma mulher, e se sentiria humilhado se eu ficasse com você em vez dele. Não se confunda June.

- É acho que ele queria me deixar confusa. E eu sempre achei que você fosse homem suficiente, pelo menos para mim! Eu sonhei com você minha vida inteira Shun! - se aproximou da garota e beijou-a, puxando o corpo de June para cima do seu.

Shun beijava o pescoço da garota, que ao sentir a tal mudança que apavorava tanto saiu de cima de Shun e se sentou no braço do sofá.

- Ah June! Assim nunca vamos conseguir!

- Eu não sei o que acontece.

- Isso te incomoda tanto assim?

- Não sei, é uma espécie de trauma.

Shun pensava: "Ta difícil, desse jeito não tem como! O que faço para ela relaxar? Ou é melhor eu ir de uma vez?". Ele estava confuso, nunca teve um problema assim. Shun se sentou no outro braço do sofá.

- Vem cá June! - chamou a garota, que foi engatinhando até ele. Abraçou-a.

- Não tenha medo. Não se assuste! Essa mudança de estado tem que acontecer! - disse deitando a garota e se deitando sobre seu corpo cheio de curvas, queria tocar cada uma delas, não só tocar!

Beijando a garota e descendo sua língua quente para o pescoço dela, beijando. Passava as mãos na cintura de June e em seus quadris, ela passava as mãos nas costas dele, sentindo sua respiração ofegante.

- Tem certeza June?

- Tenho, Shun.

- Não quer voltar atrás?

- Não! Jamais!

- Não vou te machucar! - delicadamente e vagarosamente, abriu as pernas da garota. Tirando sua calcinha.

- Ai Shun... - a garota falava aquele nome com prazer, agora não tinha como voltar atrás, esperou tanto por aquele momento. E não queria mais deixar ele esperando, as vezes que tinha interrompido, percebeu que o deixou agoniado, já de saco cheio, embora não falasse. Tirou o vestido de June, com delicadeza, beijou seu pescoço e desceu um pouco, lambendo um dos mamilos. June abriu o zíper da calça de Shun e a tirou, assim como o resto, enquanto se beijavam.

- Ah... - ele pensava: "Até que enfim!".

Agora estavam os dois totalmente nus, no sofá da sala, Shun bem que podia ter levado a garota para seu quarto. Mas ali poderia aparecer alguém a qualquer momento, o que o excitava ainda mais. June apertava os dedos entre os cabelos de Shun, que apertou as mãos nos quadris da garota e a penetrou de uma vez só.

- Ahhh... - gemeram June e Shun ao mesmo tempo.

Suas respirações estavam ofegantes e se completavam, o garoto pôs força e velocidade em suas investidas, e June apertava suas costas, arranhando-as.

- Ai Shun... nunca pensei que... Ahhh! - deu um grito não muito alto quando Shun forçou um pouco e fez a garota sentir uma chama em seu corpo como nunca tinha sentido.

- Te machuquei?

- Não... continue Shun! Ah... - Shun continuou, com mais velocidade, já estava chegando ao prazer máximo!

June beijava seu pescoço e passava a mão em seu ventre. Passava as mãos nos quadris da garota, enquanto se deliciava chupando seus mamilos. E logo:

- Ahhhh... - Shun saiu de dentro de June e derramou seu líquido branco no ventre da garota. Que gemia.

- Ahhhh... Shun... - o garoto soltou seu corpo e caiu em cima de June, ambos estavam cansados e as respirações já voltavam ao normal. Mas o momento que passaram juntos parecia que suas almas tinham se encontrado, não foi só uma ligação corporal, como espiritual!

Recuperaram o fôlego e:

- Foi maravilhoso!

- Como foi? Ainda nem começamos!

- Ah! - se assustou.

Ele se sentou e a puxou, encaixando seus corpos suados. Beijando constantemente o pescoço da moça, eufórico, enquanto ela apertava os músculos salientes de suas costas e também suas nádegas. June sentiu um membro adentrando seu corpo, Shun a segurava pelos quadris e passava as mãos suadas em suas nádegas. Ele se acabava naquelas belas curvas.

- Ah... - June gemia jogando seu corpo para trás, facilitando a penetração. Shun beijava desde o pescoço até quase o ventre da garota, que estava num alto grau de excitação.

- Ah June... - disse fazendo entrar por inteiro seu grande membro.

Estavam tão excitados que não sabiam mais o que fazer para aumentar a excitação. Puxava a garota para si cada vez mais rápido e com mais força, já não se importava se ela estava sentindo dor.

- Humm... - murmurava Shun de tanto prazer enquanto se beijavam loucamente.

Queria que Ikki visse agora a "garotinha assustada" em ação.

- Ahhhh... Ahh... - June gemia, um pouco sufocada, perecia que seu coração ia sair pela boca.

Tinha chegado ao orgasmo, antes do garoto, que um pouco depois também gemeu. Seu gemido foi sufocado por um beijo caloroso. E seu líquido escorria livremente, pois June percorria o corpo de Andrômeda com a língua.

Mordeu com delicadeza um dos mamilos e desceu lambendo aquele caminhozinho entre os músculos da barriga, chegando em seu ventre. Shun tremia, não achava que a garota fosse fazer isso. Ela continuou e o garoto sentiu duas mãos delicadas tocarem seu membro ereto, logo se sentiu abocanhado, por uma boca pequena e delicada. June começou com leves lambidas e Shun não se conteve e apertava a cabeça dela contra seus quadris. Logo June abocanhou e deu uma chupada de leve, ao ouvir Andrômeda soltar um grito rouco e abafado:

- Ahh... June não pare! Nã-não pare... - e ouvindo ele gemer cada vez mais, engoliu de uma vez todo o membro, chupando mais vezes e mais rápido! Os quadris do garoto teimavam em se mexer, querendo se elevar, para sentir melhor a chupada, mas ela segurava-os com as duas mãos. Quase matando Shun de tanta excitação, que se segurava no sofá como se estivesse sendo sugado com toda força.

Antes que sentisse prazer máximo. Ele tirou a garota de cima dele, deitando-a no sofá, subindo ao contrário em cima dela (tipo 69). E resolveu retribuir o carinho, enquanto ela voltou a chupá-lo. June nunca tinha feito essa posição, era perfeito, ainda mais com Shun, o homem que tanto esperou! Ele a abriu com as mãos e começou a fazer movimentos com a língua, levando a garota ao delírio. Ela nem tinha tempo ou voz para gemer, pois estava ocupadíssima. Sentiu uma lambida mais forte, precedida do líquido em sua boca, apesar disso continuou a chupá-lo. Parece que não iam parar nunca. Percebia que June já estava para chegar ao orgasmo.

Saiu de cima da garota, que parecia se afundar no sofá. Então ele ficou na posição certa e deu uma última lambida, se sentando e colocando a garota de pernas abertas no seu colo, dando uma última e demorada investida. Precedida de gemidos mais intensos e aumentando a velocidade das respirações.

- Ahhh Shuuuuuuun! Ai... Ai...

- Ohhh... June... você me faz... Gritaaaarr! - abraçando a garota e esperando vir o sêmen, para que se distanciassem.

Saiu da garota e expeliu pela última vez na noite, todo aquele líquido que demonstrava o tanto de prazer que havia sentido.  
Ambos caíram cansados, primeiro Shun e depois June, caindo em cima do amigo.

- Vamos tomar um banho?

- Ahan, tô precisando! - respondeu June, quase morta de cansaço.

June se preocupou em esconder seu corpo com um lençol. Chegando lá, Shun olhava em seus olhos com ternura.

Os dois entraram embaixo daquele jato de água morna, que acalmava seus corpos, mais o de June. Porque pelo garoto, fariam tudo de novo, só que ali no banheiro!

- June... vamos só mais uma vez?

- Ah não Shun! Chega!

- Só mais uma! - agarrando a garota e beijando seu pescoço com fervor.

- Não!

- Então... só me toca...

- Hum...

- Vai! - pegando as mãos dela e pondo em contato com seu pênis. Ela aceitou, pegou e começou a masturbá-lo. Enquanto isso ele passava as mãos em todas, todas aquelas maravilhosas curvas. Depois de muitos movimentos repetitivos, veio mais uma vez o orgasmo. Parecia, pelo menos parecia que seria o último da noite. Shun a beijou.

- Obrigado June!

- Pela noite?

- Não, por você existir! Ah! E por hoje também! - disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficando vermelho.

- Shun! Você me fez sentir o que nunca havia sentido com alguém! - ele a beijou de novo e saiu, ela ainda continuou lá. O garoto se trocou e foi para a sala, onde encontrou alguém sentado na poltrona, olhando para o movimento lá fora.  
Era Ikki.

- Ouvi um barulho de chuveiro! Vocês estavam tomando banho juntos?

- Ah, ouviu? É... Não! - enrolando um pouco.

- Então onde você estava?

- Eu, eu fui pegar um cobertor lá!

- Shun, seu cabelo está molhado, não adianta esconder!

- É. A gente estava tomando banho.

- Então vocês...?

- Sim Ikki.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

- Ikki...

- Sabia que você não era gay!

- Você não ficou com raiva? Era você quem a queria!

- Shun eu seria incapaz de roubar uma garota do meu próprio irmão!

- Mas... Você disse que eu não era homem suficiente para ela?

- Na verdade... eu tinha medo que ela te magoasse. Que depois nem ligaria para você. Eu tinha medo de que ela ferisse seu delicado coração Shun!

- Ikki! - abraçou o irmão.

- Eu tinha medo que ela não fosse mulher suficiente para você. Te usasse. Mas ela te ama! Ela te ama Shun!  
- Eu acho que não é pra tanto... - disse o garoto, vermelho de vergonha.

- Ela me contou. Que sonhou a vida inteira com uma pessoa que ela deixou com um beijo no porto. Que partia da Ilha de Andrômeda. Esse era você.

- Ikki... - apoiando a cabeça no peito dele e chorando. - Sabia que você não seria capaz de tal coisa!

- E além de tudo, Esmeralda ainda está em meu coração! Não há espaço para outra! - disse chorando.

- Homens não choram Ikki... - disse chorando e vendo o irmão chorar.

- Só às vezes... - abraçando Shun. Logo June chega à sala e vê aquela cena comovente, mas prefere não atrapalhar. Somente vai até a cozinha.

- Boa noite Shun!

- Boa noite Ikki! - Ikki passou por June que estava na cozinha, nem percebeu que a garota estava ali e foi direto para o quarto.

Vendo que Shun havia se deitado no sofá, se aproximou.

- Não vai dormir? - ele olhava para o teto com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Hã... Ah ta! Vamos! - então June se deita sobre ele. - Aqui?

- É! Não foi aqui que começamos a noite? Então é aqui que vamos terminar, Shunzinho!

- Mas... mas alguém pode chegar...

- Sem problemas! Bem, para mim pelo menos.

- Ah... June, posso te pedir mais uma coisa?

- Sim Shun!

- Nunca deixe de me amar! - abraçou a garota e a beijou.

O beijo foi mais intenso do que toda a transa que tiveram. Um calor prazeiroso novamente invadia o corpo dos amantes. Talvez a noite ainda não teria terminado. O garoto roçava sua pele na pele alva macia de June, passava as mãos em cada pedaço de pele que via. Novamente estavam entregues ao prazer, a chama de seus corpos aumentava e clamava por ser saciada. June beijava o pescoço de Shun e logo foi descendo para um dos mamilos.

- Ah June... tudo de novo...

- Não! Dessa vez vai ser diferente, bem mais intensa! - ela o olhava com toda a malícia do mundo e ele lhe respondia com um sorriso mordido.

Descia as carícias que fazia com os lábios e delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, ao chegar no umbigo, deu uma pequena lambida. Desceu as mãos para o ventre dele.

- June... - se agarrava ao sofá.

Ao descer mais, avistou a ereção de Shun despontando por entre as pernas, estava pedindo para ser tocado, acariciado, apertado, a excitação era muita e ele já não aguentava a tortura da garota. Que passava suas delicadas mãos nas coxas dele, apertando-as, beijando-as.

- Eu... não... aguento mais... Ahh... - ouvindo ele gemer, ela resolveu torturá-lo mais ainda, abaixou suas calças e fez leves movimentos em sua virilha, durante algum tempo.

- June... me chupa! - quando ouviu isso, a garota aproximou a boca do local que Shun tanto pedia para ser tocado.

Achou que a garota finalmente iria saciá-lo, mas não! Se aproximou e deu-lhe violentas lambidas na virilha, beijos calorosos e inquietantes.

- Me chupa June... por favor... - abaixou a última peça de Shun, revelando seu sexo totalmente ereto e pulsante, levemente rosado. Encostou levemente seus lábios na cabeça do pênis dele.

- Ahh... - Shun gemeu de alívio.

Enquanto June lambia suavemente somente a ponta. Estava provocando ele cada vez mais. O garoto passava as mãos entre os cabelos loiros (assim como os de Hyoga), puxando-os de vez enquando. Mas ela continuava as carícias somente na ponta, passava a ponta da língua ao redor da cabeça do grande membro. Quando viu que a face de Shun estava totalmente molhada de suor e corada e que seu corpo todo pulsava, deu uma última lambida e engoliu de uma vez.

- Ahhhhhhhh! - Shun não hesitou em dar um grande gemido, June o surpreendera.

Ele estava no grau máximo da excitação, passando do máximo, se é que poderia. Não era para menos, estava inteiro dentro da boca dela. Sendo chupado cada vez mais ferozmente.

- Está gostando Shunzinho? - dando uma pausa. Ele fez algo que nunca achou que iria fazer.

- Cala a boca e me chpa de uma vez! - pegou nos cabelos dela e afundou a face feminina contra seus quadris.

June ficou surpresa mais gostou, afinal, nunca pensou que aquele garoto delicado ia dar uma de machão. Ele tinha a surpreendido, e ela adorava surpresas.

Realmente, quando estava vestido parecia um pouco com uma menina até suas atitudes, mas assim estando nu, podia ver aquele corpo másculo. E agindo como um homem de verdade.

- Uhhhh... - gozou!

Ela ainda dá violentas lambidas, deixando o garoto em puro êxtase. A garota deita-se sobre Shun e o beija, compartilhando o gosto do sêmem expelido dentro da boca de June.

- Ah June... você...

- Eu...?

- É perfeita! - se olharam durante um tempo e ao voltarem ao estado normal, se ajeitaram no sofá, para dormir.

- Você é um homem de verdade! Mais do que qualquer um, e não precisa provar isso para ninguém Shun! Sempre soube que você seria capaz de dar uma noite dessas a uma mulher! E não via a hora de me encontrar com você, para realizar os meus mais loucos sonhos! Toda noite eu sonho com você e acho que hoje não vai ser diferente.

- June... Sempre achei que eu não poderia fazer uma mulher feliz, por isso sempre te iguinorei nas questões amorosas. Eu gostava de você, mas não queria decepcioná-la, pensava que não seria capaz de ser um homem de verdade.

- Mas é Shun! Já me provou isso muitas vezes, com sua coragem, seu espírito de luta... com seu beijo. Já beijei outros homens, mas você foi o único que me fez perder o controle de meu corpo e acender uma chama dentro de mim, tão intensa, que jamais se apagou. E jamais se apagará! Eu te amo Shun!

- Eu te amo June! - e aqui acabaram os dois,

June deitada com a cabeça no tórax de Shun, seus corpos amoleceram e se entregaram ao sono.E ali terminaram a noite, juntos. A lua e as estrelas testemunharam todo o amor derramado e agora somente jogavam suas luzes sobre os dois corpos, iluminando suas almas puras. June tinha realizado seu sonho, não necessariamente ter se entregado ao desejo, mas estar ali perto de seu amado. Perto da pessoa que nunca te abandonou, apesar de ter lhe deixado na Ilha de Andrômeda, seus corações sempre estiveram juntos.

FIM

* * *

N.A: Ai ti fofos! Eu amo esses dois, mais do que eles, só o Shun e o Hyoga. Mas esse foi um verdadeiro hentai. Tudo bem que não sou acostumada a escrever esse tipo de fic, prefiro Yaoi, mas essa veio d intrometida na minha mente e só ia sair se eu postasse! 


End file.
